deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Triad
The Triad, the ruthless underground society that dominated China's underworld through bribery, kidnapping, and murder. The earliest Triads were the resistance of the Manchu rule in China, during the Qing Dynasty. After the fall of the Qing Dynasty, the rebels became criminals. Today, the different Triads include, Wo Hop To, Sun Yee On and 14k. The various triads have from 50 to 500,000 members. Some of the Triad's most notorious crimes include counterfeiting, and Black Market activities. Battle vs. Irish Mob (by Yetimonster) Triads: Irish Mob: The battle begins as a car pulls up to a abandoned building now serving as a hideout for the Irish Mob. Five Triad members come out of the car, and head in. Meanwhile inside, five Irish Mob members asemble weapons as their boss in the back counts his cash. The Triads enter the room, and the two gangs lock eyes. One mob member grabs for his gun, but is immedeately shot down by a Triad member with a Type 56. The Mob returns fire with their CAR-15s while their boss stuffs his money into a breifcase. One of the mobsters manges to shoot down one of the Triads, but the mob remains under fire. The boss gathers all his cash and orders his thugs to flee into different parts of the building. The boss and one of his goons run down a stairwell. A Triad member pursues, but is shot down but the mobster with the MAC-10. However, he is shot twice in the head by the Head Triad with a QSZ. The Triad member rushes down the stairwell, in pursuit of the boss. The Triad makes his way down to the hideouts lower levels, but comes under heavy fire from the boss weilding a Smith and Wesson. The Triad fires back with his JS-9mm, but misses. In another area, a Triad member searches a hallway, unknowingly passing by a Pipe Bomb. The bomb is set of, blowing him away. Another Triad walks in, seeing the scorched body of the dead man. In search of the bomber, the Triad searches a restroom. As he is about to look into a stall, an Irish mob member kicks his way out, armed with a baseball bat. The irishman knocks away the Triad's gun, and tries to hit him again, but the Triad grabs the bat and pins the man against the wall. The Mobster kicks the Triad away, as he draws his Butterfly Swords. The mobster tries to strike the man again, but the blow is blocked by the swords. the Triad then knocks the irishman into a stall. One of the swords is knocked away, but the Triad uses his free hand to grab the bat, and shoves the mobster against a wall. The Triad then stabs the man twice in the gut, as he slumps down on the toliet seat. The Triad then abbandons the swords, and heads into a garage. The Triad then starts strapping explosives to the bottom of a truck. While, one of the mobsters walks into the restroom and sees the the bloodied baseball bat aside his fallen comrade, his eyes stll wide open. As the Triad leaves the garage, he is spotted by the mobster, who shoots him several times in the back with the MAC-10. In the basement level, the last Triad tracks down the mob boss. He spots the irishman fleeing into an elevator, and shoots at him with his sub-machine gun. However, the man gets into the elevator too soon, and escapes. The Triad then tries to catch up up with him through the stairs. Inside the elevator, the mob boss, believing he's escaped, slips his Smith and Wesson into his coat. Suddenly the doors open, and all the irishman sees is the Triad aiming his pistol in his face. The Triad shoots him directly in the head, as his blood splatters all over the elevator. The Triad then grabs the breifcase full of money, and leaves, as the doors close on the dead boss. The last irish mobster then lights up a cigar, believing that all the Triads are dead. The Triad Leader later fins the body of the Triad killed earlier, the Car Bomb detanator still in his hand. The Triad then grabs the detanator, and smirks as he leaves the building. The mobster then enters the truck with the car bomb and prepares to to leave, when he suddenly sees the Triad, with the detanator, from across the street. The mob member panics, and tries to exit the vehicle but is locked in. The Car Bomb goes off, blowing the truck to pieces. The Triad then turns his back and leaves with the breifcase. Winner: Triad Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Russian Mafia (by KevlarNinja) ﻿ Russian Mafia: 12345 Triad: 12345 A car full of Triads parks in an underground parking complex. There makeing a deal with the Russian mobsters that own the building above. One of them, in case something goes wrong, puts a bomb in the car and puts the detonator in his pocket. They go into an elevator and one of them, holding a metel suitcase presses the butten for the top floor. When they get there, they go to an office next to the one of the owner, a high-ranking member of the Russian Mafia. The Triad with the suitcase walks in. Inside is another Russian Mobster. The Triad explans that there is alot of money in the suitcase. As there deal is beening made out, the Russian Mafia leader in the next room, looking into the deal room though the eyes in the portrait of Ivan the Terrible on the wall. The Russian Mobster asks if he can see the suitcase. The Triad passes it to him. He opens it; there are thousands of dollars in there. The Mobster closes the suitcase and stands up. He says "Your job is done here. Goodbye." and shoots in the Triad in the head with his M1911. Triad: 1234 The Triad here the gun shot and slam there door open. They see what happened. One Triad shoots the mobster with his Type 56. Russian Mafia: 1234 The people who work in the building hear the gun shots and run for there lives. Inside the leader's office, the Russian leader sees this and tells his remaining goons inside the office in russian to kill the Triads. The Triad leader grabs the suitcase and tells his thugs in Chinese to get back to the car. One Russian goon shoots a Triad in the back with an AK-47. Triad: 123 One Triad turns around and shoots the AK Mobster with his JS-9mm. Russian Mafia: 123 The JS Triad tries to shoot at a mobster with a PPSH-41, but the mobster hits him first. He fills the Triad full of holes. The Triad stumbes back and falls though a window behind him, falling onto the sidewalk below. Triad: 12 The PPSH mobster knocks the Triads over and steals the suitcase. He runs into the elev﻿ator and presses the button for the parking complex. The Triads run down the stairs. The Russian Mobster reaches the parking complex and breaks into the Triads car. He starts looking around for anything of value. The Triads soon reach the complex and see the mobster going though the car. One Triad pulls out the detonator out of his pocket and press the butten, setting off the bomb. Russian Mafia: 12 The car bomb Triad walks into the starwell, but a Russian mobster kills him with an RGD-5. Triad: 1 The Triad leader walks in and shoots the mobster with his QSZ-92. Russian Mafia: 1 Both leaders soon run into each other in the lobby. The Russian leader tries to stab the Triad leader, but the Triad dodges it and the knife stabs a chair. The Triad pulls out his Butterfly Swords. The Russian leader tries to stab the triad agian and kicks the knife out of the mobster's hand. He soon slices open the mobster's jugular. Blood splashes to the floor before he hits the ground. Russian Mafia: The Triad puts his swords away and walks outside. People are crowding around the body of the fallen Triad. The leader pulls out his cell phone and asks for a new ride back. Winner: Triad Expert's Opinion Niether groups were too far ahead of each other in terms of training, so they were on fairly even grounds in that sense. What tipped this battle in Triad's favor was their arsenal that dominated in almost all ranges. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Yakuza (by The Deadliest Warrior) Yakuza: Triads: Four Triad members, in their warehourse lair, are discussing plans with a client on how to deal with the Yakuza, who are encroaching on their radius of operations. The client brings out a satchel and excuses himself to go to the "bathroom". He disappears around the corner and meets up with three other men with guns. They are the Yakuza. As the Triads impatiently wait, the satchel suddenly explodes, killing one of the Triads. http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/a/a7/Grey.png The other three men scramble up amidst the rubble as the Yakuza bursts in, firing their weapons. One of the Triads shoots with his Type 56 and the "client" goes down. http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/7/72/Green.png The Triads clear from the room and one of the Yakuza grabs some files and money before exiting the room. The other two Yakuza give chase. As the Yakuza with the files leaves and goes to his car, he does not know that there is a bomb placed earlier underneath it. Right as he turns the key in the ignition..... BOOM! http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/7/72/Green.png The Triads clamber up a stairwell and one of them is shot down by a PM9. http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/a/a7/Grey.png The Yakuza with the submachine gun is shot in the arm with a QSZ-92 and hisses in pain, but his comrade shoves him forward and they pursue the two remaining Chinese gangsters up the stairs. As they step up the stairs, the injured Yakuza is killed with the JS-9. http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/7/72/Green.png The last Yakuza man, with his Desert Eagle, dispatches of one of the assailants. http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/a/a7/Grey.png The last Triad pulls out his Butterfly Swords and plunges them into the Yakuza's arm, but the Japanese gangster knocks the weapon aside and pulls out his Sais. He slashes at the Triad's face, scarring him, and pins him up to the wall. With a quick flurry of hits from the Nunchakus, the Triad is on the ground, his brains on the floor. http://images.wikia.com/deadliestfiction/images/a/a7/Grey.png Just to be sure, the Yakuza man empties his Howa Type 64 into the Triad and leaves without a word. WINNER: YAKUZA Expert's Opinion While the two groups were even when it came to training and experience, the Yakuza packed much better weapons which tipped this battle in their favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sicilian Mafia (by Cfp3157) Mafia: 12345 Triad: 12345 The scene starts out in a car. A driver working for the Sicilian Mafia is dropping off five Triad agents for a deal. He lets them out. The leader of the Triads pulls out a stick of Dynamite and lights it. As he walks to the front of the hotel, he yells to the driver in a thick Chinese accent, "There will be no deal." and tosses the Dynamite into the shotgun. Mafia: 1234 Triad: 12345 The rest of the Sicilian Mafia hear the explosion. The bartender arms himself with an AR-15 and tells the rest of the Mafia to get ready. The Triads breach the door and meet a huge burst of fire from the bartender, who yells "For the family!" A Triad is shot. Mafia: 1234 Triad: 1234 The Triad leader shoots the bartender with his Type 56. Mafia: 123 Triad: 1234 The rest of the Mafia emerge from a hall and one kills a Triad with his Tommy Gun. Mafia: 123 Triad: 123 A firefight starts. After awhile, the Mafia retreats. The Triad follow them. They come across a hall with three separate rooms. Each explores a room. In one room a Triad looks into a closet and gets a beating from the Mafia boss and his Knuckle Duster. He finishes the beating with a stab to his skull. Mafia: 123 Triad: 12 The two remaining Triads figure the now-dead Triad is flanking the Mafia. They continue down the middle hall to see the two other mobsters in the boiler room. The Triad lackey aims his Type 64 and kills one from the shadows. Mafia: 12 Triad: 12 The other mobster sees them though. He aims his Tommy Gun and wounds the lackey. Before the mobster can reload, the Triad leader spin kicks the mobster and draws his Butterfly swords. The mobster puts on a Knuckle Duster. They start a short duel, but the mobster can't get in reach with the stiletto on the Duster. The Triad boss does a flying sidekick and breaks the mobster's jaw. While he's down, the Triad literally decapitates the mobster. Mafia: 1 Triad: 12 The Mafia leader walks into the room just then. He cocks a Mk 2 "Pineapple" and tosses it into the room. The blast kills the lackey and blows off the Triad boss' legs. Mafia: 1 Triad: 1 The Triad attempts to grab his Type 64, the Mafia boss stomps on his hand. He then gives the Triad a bloody beating until there's nothing left of the Triad's face. Mafia: 1 Triad: The Mafia boss lights a cigar in victory and goes to report the fight to HIS boss. WINNER: Sicilian Mafia Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that, while the Triad had a devastating close and long range weapon, they couldn't overcome the superior firepower of the Tommy Gun or the fact that the Mafia knew the terrain better. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Gang Category:Mafia Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:Chinese Warriors